Feather Flocks
by NorthernShinigami
Summary: Ficklets and shorties. All categories. Dick confronts Bruce about Talia al Ghul and Damian with Oliver right outisde the door. Bruce and Clark are caught red-handed in the bedroom and while Dick is trying to get over the horible cliche, Jason is having a field trip enjoying this. MaleXmale. Open for all kinds of requests. rating may go up.
1. Overheard it, did ya?

Disclaimer: I don't own DC, Young Justice, Batman, Dick Grayson (unfortunately *sob*), etc..

summary: Dick finds out about Damian. Ufortunately few people overhear them.

* * *

><p>"What is <em>this?<em>"

Bruce looked at photo —hard to miss when it's stack right in front of your nose— and inhaled deeply.

This wasn't going to be easy.

"This boy is... Damian. Aparently... he's my.. son. Biological son."

Was Bruce joking?

No, Batman hardly ever joked. And he wouldn't about things like these.

Dick stared at him intensely for several moments before replying. "Did you plan this?" He asked suspiciously. Bruce never mentioned anything about wanting children of his own...

"No!"

_'I knew it.' _Dick groaned. "God, Bruce! Have you ever heard of _protection_?!"

"Of course I heard of it! I never thought that—" the billionaire groaned desperately, "Look, I assure you, I knew nothing about this untill I received this letter."

"Well, have you considered it to be a lie? a plan to lure you out in the open?" the nineteen-year old bit sarcastically.

"Of course. That's the first thing I considered, but they sent me his full medical report and his birth certificate, even a video and he just looks like...— look, I just now it's not a lie. I know he's mine. I can tell."

Dick narrowed his eyes, sticking his face close to his mentor's with hands resting on his waist. "And yet it just so happens that _sometimes_, even _you _are wrong." he gritted.

"I know." said Bruce gravely with pained face and Richard sigh, removing his face from Bruce's and scammed the letter attached to the photo in his hands again. He came to an abrupt halt, going rigid all of a sudden.

"Bruce," he said stiffly, not removing his stare from something he failed to miss before. It was there, but it was concealed under another mark and he was too preoccupied with processing the new absurd info he just learnt to notice. "Why does this letter has _Al Ghul _signature on it?"

"Because Ra's al Ghul is his—" Bruce snapped, stopping to recollect himself with a deep breath. "... Talia al Ghul is his mother."

"_How _can Talia al Ghul be his mother if you're his—" Dick stopped the heated outburst when realization sank in. _Of course _he knew how it was possible, he was no child. But the announcement was so ridiculous to the hear from _Batman _and he was already so agitated he snapped without thinking. Now he just stared at the man in shock, blue eyes wide.

Bruce had the humility to look embarrassed.

"...I can't do this right now." Dick released a deep breath and rubbed the inner corners of his eyes, head bowed. He then lifted his head in determination and stepped right past him, eyes glued straight ahead to the entrance hall. "I'm going out for a walk."

"Dick, let me explain—"

"There's nothing _to _explain, Bruce." Dick muttered dryly and made his way to lobby, the Billionaire hot on his tail. "But _maybe _if you stopped sleeping around with everything that _moves_—" He stopped abruptly with raging eyes and turned on his heel to challenge Bruce face to face, "you could explain to me _how _on earth could you have a _child _with _Talia al Ghul!?"_

_"Ahh..." _

_Thud._

Both heads snapped toward the door. Two faces, one looking troubled and one looking extremely agitated, instantly grew wide-eyed.

And not in a good way.

The entrance doors, which were right before them, were wide open. Alfred was standing there, presumably just returned from his vacation, judging by the floral orange Hawaiian shirt and white shorts, and the suitcase he was holding has dropped to the floor when his fingers went slack from shock... — the Thud they just heard.

But that wasn't the problem.

The problem was the man who made the other noise; that hesitant _'Ahh'_. Behind Alfred, were standing Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Red Arrow.

...Well, not _them_. They were Oliver Queen, Dinah Lance and Roy Harper. Civilian clothes and all. And the one with audacity to voice their presence and expose them was, obviously; Queen.

The four have been stunned as much as the billionaire and his ward.

"...We'll wait outside." Was all Dinah cracked, still wide-eyed before taking a big step back and slamming the door behind her, pushing everyone out. Alfred nearly stumbled and Roy grabbed him before he fell backwards.

For long five seconds the four just stood in complete silence staring at the double doors.

"...Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Dinah was the first to speak up, wryly.

"_I_ heard too much." Roy said dryly.

Oliver smiled in satisfaction.

"Told you he was a playboy."

Alfred cough awkwardly.

* * *

><p>For the record, Oliver and Roy don't know Wayne is Batman and Dick is Nightwing. Only Dinah, which is why she was the first person to regaind her, err, senses and react. Drop a review please?<p> 


	2. Caught in the Act

**Summary:** Like a bad cliché, Superman and Batman are discovered and the Robins are left traumatized to talk about it over breakfast.

**Warning:** Implied maleXmale sex. Swearing? Implied MaleXmale... something. Let's just say there are two more _'pairings'_ hinted here, one with the other party not mentioned here at all. Can you guess he it is?

**Note:** Jason has brown or dark-red hair here, with a white-bleached bangs hanging on his forehead. Just google him and you'll find the pictures.

* * *

><p>"Ah, you heard them?" Jason cackled. "Who knew Superman can moan like a bitch."<p>

"Heard, looked, _saw_, the _whole _package.." Nineteen-years old Dick muttered breathily, slumping down on the chair at the side of the table by Tim's side. Jason froze and stared at him puzzled.

"Wait, you _walked in _on them? Oh God, that's hilarious—" he started to crack up. Tim pushed his cereal bowl away so he won't turn it over.

"No it's not!" Dick snapped frightened. "I—I just—" He choked on his own words. He couldn't really use words to describe the situation. He didn't even know what he wanted to say in the first place.

He lowered his head between his hands, rubbing his temple to calm down. "What. The fuck?!"

"Yeah, that's what _I _said. Totally cracked me up when I first found out." Jason chuckled. "Good luck looking him in the eye after that. At least Bruce doesn't know _I _know."

"Like's there's something Batman _doesn't_ know..." Nightwing murmured and immediately regretted it. There were things Batman didn't know, actually.

Jason smirked. "You'd be surprised."

"Whatever Bruce doesn't know Alfred does." Tim noted wisely. Jason's smirk dropped.

"It's not that I have a problem... with _him_, right now," Richard waved his wrist side to side, still rubbing his temple with the other. "I honestly don't care who he sleeps with. I can look him straight in the eye all I want; Clark too. I just..." He lifted his head, looking ludicrously at the two. "Really? Superman and Batman? Seriously?! I didn't even knew Bruce was gay! and didn't Clark had that chick from his work with the Superman obsession, Lois Lane or whatever?"

"Cliche much?"

"Exactly!" He threw his hands in the air in resignation. "The Reporters will have a field trip if they find out! and forget Batman for a moment; it's Gotham's infamous _womanizer Billionaire _Bruce Wayne sleeping with another _a Man_!"

The resurrected redhead merely smirked in return, his singly white-bleached bangs swinging on his forehead.

Then his eyes widened in a sinister way. The press _could_ find out about Batman and Superman, or they could find out about billionaire Bruce Wayne with a male reporter, _or _they could find about Bruce Wayne and a male reporter having sexual intercourse, _and _who are in fact the _real_ Batman and Superman—

"—Don't even think about it, Todd. Or I'll put you back in that grave myself."

Jason frowned. "You're no fun Grayson."

"When did this even start?" Dick questioned.

"Actually, I think it was during the time you came, maybe even before." Tim said casually from behind the newspaper. "I often saw Clark coming out from the backdoor from my house.*"

"There were times Clark came to visit quite often. He was disguised as a Reporter — making up some story about an extended article about Bruce when he decided to visit through the front gate. Kept the paparazzi off. They did seem quite comfortable with each other, but I never even assumed.." Richard paled again, thinking of what might have occurred during these visits behind closed doors, after he went to sleep.

But wait. He didn't really hear anything. He was ought to suspect something — he _was _trained by Batman himself, but..

"They probably didn't dare to try anything while you were around," Tim lowered the paper and smiled meekly, reading Dick's mind. "Bruce knew you'd suspect something. You _did _find the Batcave by yourself, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then they must have met at Clark's place at the time. Superman could fly theme there and back." Tim turned to Red Hood, "But when you moved out of the mansion and Jason appeared..."

"They got sloppy." The older teenager snorted. "He underestimated my abilities and figured I wouldn't realize anything if they fucked right under my nose."

Tim cough slightly at the reference. Dick groaned with a cringe. "_Jason_."

"Sorry, too early?"

"Alright then-" Nightwing took a deep breath and turned to Tim. "how did _you _found out?"

Tim looked embarrassed for a moment. "...Well, Clark is one of the few who knows of Batman's identity."

"So? they could just be very good friends."

"And that's I what thought untill Clark... spent the night here." He mumbled quietly.

"With _you _in the house?!" Dick voiced in disbelief. "After you figured our identities so freakishly _easily_?"

"It was after my first encounter with the Joker, right after you..." Tim looked apologetic to Jason. "Batman pretended like he wasn't affected, but I think Superman came to comfort him and... well..."

"One thing led to another.." The sixteen-years old finished. "You'd think he'd shag Wonder woman, but no. Go for the Man of Steel. I'm sure that's one hack of _comfort_ he got—"

_"Jason!" _

"I pretended to be asleep, not that they checked on me." Tim shrugged casually. "Really did fall asleep, though. They kept it quiet."

The nineteen-years old stared at him tiredly. "Aren't you too young to know these kind of things?"

"That and probably many other things. But I'll be fifteen in few months," Tim defended himself. "Also," he flipped the newspaper, "It's not my fault they got sloppy."

"Look who's talking," Jason snorted and walked behind Richard, warping his arms around him and leaned in with a mocking expression to murmur in his ear."And how old were _you _when you started this_ crime-fighting_ business?"

He said _crime-fighting_ but what Dick really heard, judging by the hot breath in his ear was _'How old were you when you lost your virginity.'_ At least Jason had the brains not to voice it out loud with Tim there. Dick shifted in Jason's embrace awkwardly, suppressing a shudder and kept a straight face.

You could never quite tell if Tim he picked up the hints or not, even if it looked like he didn't notice anything. This boy was extremely observant, sometimes too much for his own good. He was even a better detective than Dick and Bruce himself.

Tim was fourteen and relatively new to the Superhero business, but he did spent a year of training oversees to convince Batman he was worthy of the Robin title. Jason became Robin when he was fifteen and survived barely a year. Literally. Now he was sixteen, almost seventeen, three years younger than Richard and pretty much raised from the dead, yet somehow his body was almost as muscled and physically developed as Dick's. "Fine, point taken. Now hands off."

_'Like hell I'm answering this question. It's not even about the age. If Batman knew to _whom_ I lost my virginity he'd flip out.'_

Jason snored again but released him and dropped on the seat across Tim's, sliding the bowl over to his side.

The three set in silence the kitchen. One finishing his breakfast (not _really _his. Jason didn't live there anymore, but for some reason decided to drop by for a visit early in the morning), the other putting the paper aside, and the third gazing with no clear purpose, deep in thoughts.

"You know," Dick eventually drawled, lifting his head and removing his hands from the table. He crossed them over his chest and leaned back, as if he got over his initial shock. Or at least it looked so. "This actually explains a lot of things." Dick grinned knowingly.

"Like?" Jason finished the cereal and was now munching one of Tim's toasts.

"Superboy." Dick's grin widened.

"Isn't he dating that Martian Woman?"

"But his DNA _donors_, so to say, are both males."

"One of them not by choice." Timothy remained.

"Well, yes, but... do you know the history between Superman and Lex Luthor?"

"Too much. It's a long history."

"So you know they were in the same school as kids?"

"Really?"

"I heard they used to be friends, too."

"Are you implying that Clark and Luthor had a crush on each other as kids?" Jason raised and eyebrow. "Alright. Yes, yeah, I can imagine that. But no one knows Kent is Superman."

"No, but the ominously between Superman and Luthor is well-known around." Dick cackled. "And just a warning; for the sake of your sanity, never visit fan sites."

* * *

><p>Please review! (apparently if you don't ask you don't get any at all and let's be frank; everybody likes a little word of approval to boost their ego~).<p> 


End file.
